Camping isn t that bad
by Lunschen
Summary: Another prompt Hameron story. Established House/Cameron relationship.


**A/N: **Rated M for bad words and mild smut.

**Camping isn´t that bad**

Allison Cameron couldn´t believe it. Shouldn´t she be happy? After all she was on vacation in a beautiful hotel near the sea with the men of her dreams, Gregory House. Sounds really great so far if you forget the fact that this said lover made a mistake and booked not 10 nights but 1 night in the hotel. THAT´s the reason she couldn´t feel happy but frustrated.

2 hours left before they would have to leave their room (of course every hotel nearby was fully booked) and still no sign of Greg who disappeared with a "Trust me, got a great idea!" on his lips. Well, you see it can always get even worser!

5 hours later her frustration has reached its peak!

"I can´t believe it! That´s your brilliant idea? We´re sitting here in this fucking small tent with our fucking luggage and those fucking pink sleeping bags and it´s fucking cold and I am fucking hungry and all we have are these fucking beans in cans and of course we haven´t got a fucking can opener but I am so glad we found a fucking forest with this fucking sign beside our tent saying NO CAMPING and..."

House couldn´t help but smile! She was just too cute and hot when being angry - her lips becaming redder, her cheeks flushed, her eyes even greener and...

"HOUSE! Did you heard a single word I said?", now she was looking even more desperate. Well, time to react.

"Of course I heard you! You were talking about fucking. Could we stop talking about it and just do it? Ever done it in a tent?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You´re unbelivable, you know?"

He pretended to think. "Hmm, I guess I heard that before! Let me think... Now I know: You´re words every time I am giving you a mindblowing orgasm!", he was grinning now when seeing her blushing. He just loved the fact that he could do this to her!

"Okay okay, I am giving up. Not like I could stay angry with you for long.", she said and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "But now I am hungry - for food!" She slipped away from him quickly before he could pull her into his arms.

"So, tell me please that you got other things than beans in cans!"

House stood up sighing. "You´re no fun, you know that?"

"You should know by now that I am never funny when hungry, so?"

House inspected her form. She was beautiful, standing there, arms crossed and a "don´t mess around with me look" on her face. But there was no way out. They really needed food.

"Okay, you drama queen of the forest! Here´s my suggestion: I am going out and make us some food and you stay here and organize our things. After all we will spend some time in here."

Cam watched him sceptically. "You´re cooking? Is the world going down? But okay, you win - for once."

Smirking he went out, murmuring a "For once - you wish" as he did so.

An hour later Cam was done with their new "holiday home" and went out to see if House was still alive or already eaten by a grizzly but what she saw left her speechless.

There he was - sitting near a campire, singing "Kumbaya my lord" while preparing some bread, cheese and sausages for their dinner.

"I know I look hot but your starring is annoying! Didn´t your mother taught you manners? Get your cute little ass over here and help me!", he shouted after finishing the song. She couldn´t help but laugh and joining him at the fire.

Hours later the world was good again. Allison was laying in Gregs lap infront of the fire; both enjoying their closeness and the last marshmallows. The evening was beautiful. They ate at the fire, sang old camping songs and couldn´t help but wonder how little they needed to be happy.

"Greg, thanks for this wonderful evening and sorry for my outbreak before!", Ally said while snuggling even closer into his broad and masculine chest. She felt so safe and loved at the moment that it was almost scary how happy she was - but just almost.

"You´re welcome! Your outbreak was pretty cool but the next time you´ll scream, it won´t be because of anger", House said with a smirk on his face.

"I hope so! Look at the moon and the stars! The sky is so pretty! Awww, that´s almost perfect."

Greg couldn´t help but roll his eyes. She was so cheesy when being tired but he couldn´t help but love this. "Yeah, well the sky looks dark and such things. Like every night, I guess. Why is it almost perfect? Nothing is missing."

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "Why do i even bother to talk with you about romantic? Just forget it. What is missing? Well, a toilet for example!"

"Woman... Look around and use the forest!"

"Great idea, Tarzan! What about a bath? Should I look for puddles?"

"Nope, there´s a lake, not far away from here!"

Cameron shivered at the thought of bathing in this cold lake but was there an alternative? "Okay and food?"

"Cammie - get a grip! You´re so not Jane! We´ll go hunting! Killing and eating cute rabbits, fishes and grizzlies! Can´t wait to see how you skin and hash them, you know that´s like surgery!"

Hearing this Cameron stood up as fast as she could. "You´re kidding! We will not kill animals and it´s not like surgery! How could you kill them!" She looked really shocked now.

"Remind me of not killing them when you´re attacked by a grizzly! I promise to not hurt him then. We will discuss the situation with him and find a better solution", he told her sarcastically but seeing her shocked expression he added seriously: "Don´t worry. There´s a bus station 500 meters away and I think we´ll find a supermarket in the next city. Now come to the sleeping bag before the big bad wolf eats you."

"Why should you eat me? You love me far to much to do this!", she answered laughing but felt the tiredness when making her way to the tent.

The night was quite uneventful in the beginning. Deciding sleeping bags were NOT comfortable (not warm, fluffy and the earth underneath was making her back hurt like hell) and tossing and turning wouldn´t help, Allison decided to join Greg in his bag. After all his chest was a so much better pillow! Because of the eventful day full of surviving preperations he was already asleep but somehow she managed to join him without even waking him completely.

Ally was laying now with half of her body on Greg and the other half touching his body as much as possible. His bad leg restet secure between her both legs (her body heat was really doing wonders) and her head cuddled on his chest. They mostly slept like that. Their bodies searching each others heat all the time - even in sleep. House would never admit it but he never felt better in his whole life than with this beautiful woman laying in his arms - he felt safe, loved and finally at home.

In the middle of the night Greg was waken up by a jerking Ally in his sleeping bag. First he was confused when seeing her concerned face above him.

"What the hell... Ally?", he mumbled sleeply.

"I am sorry! I thought I heard something. Guess it was a bad dream", she said kissing him apologizing softly on the lips.

"A nightmare? You mean like a crazy Cuddy stalking me and laying naked in my bed? Wait... that was my nightmare."

Ally couldn´t help but giggle. "Yeah, something like that."

"Oh, poor little girl! Let me kiss this bad bad dream away."

Soon their tongues were battling for domination and the cold was gone, leaving a satisfaying heat behind. Clothes were taken off and soon their fingers and mouths were playing with each others bodies, carassing, kissing and teasing until they couldn´t take it anymore. That´s when two became one. Soon they found their own rythm, first slowly and light, then faster and more demanding. Everything was forgotten. In this moment they were the only person in this world. Soon it was too much: too much teasing, too much electricity running through them until they couldn´t take it anymore and fell over the edge together; feeling nothing but pure bliss.

Afterwards they lay in each others arms again, feeling seated and tired. Before she drifted in a long and deep sleep Allison couldn´t help but think that camping wasn´t really that bad.


End file.
